It's not my fault
by Selga S.E.A
Summary: Bukan salah Karna bila Kunti membuangnya. Bukan salah dia bila dirinya sakit hati ketika Pandawa menghinanya. Bukan salahnya bila akhirnya dirinya berhutang budi pada Duryudana yang telah mengangkatnya menjadi Raja Angga. Begitu pula dengan nasib putra Mikoto. Bukan salahnya ketika bayi dirinya dibuang. Bukan salahnya bila takdir membuatnya menderita. Bukan salah dia!


It's not my fault

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah Karna yang bikin nangis.

Main chara : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki.

Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Sama sekali bukan Canon, feelnya kurang terasa.

Summary : _Bukan salah Karna bila Kunti membuangnya. Bukan salah dia bila yang memungutnya seorang kusir kuda. Bukan salahnya bila saat dewasa dirinya ingin menjadi ksatria. Bukan salah dia bila dirinya sakit hati ketika Pandawa menghinanya. Bukan salahnya bila akhirnya dirinya berhutang budi pada Duryudana yang telah mengangkatnya menjadi Raja Angga. Dan bukan salahnya juga bila ketika Bratayuda meletus dirinya memilih membela Kurawa walaupun Krishna dan Kunti telah memceritakan asal usulnya. Lalu kenapa sampai akhir hayatnya dirinya tetap mati mengenaskan?_

* * *

"Gugurkan!"

Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang dari tadi menunduk memandangi perutnya yang membesar mendongak menatap sang ayah.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" bentak sang ayah. Matanya yang biasanya sekelam langit malam kini berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Sungguh, dirinya malu ketika mengetahui bahwa putri kebanggaannya yang telah dia sekolahkan ke Paris hamil diluar nikah. Apa yang akan orang-orang bilang tentang keluarganya nanti?

"Kau benar-benar sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita."

"Tapi yah, Tobiram-kun sudah berjanji akan bertanggungjawab." cicit wanita Uchiha itu. Kepalanya menunduk, takut melihat amarah di mata ayah yang dia hormati.

"Si Senju brengsek itu? Apa kau benar-benar percaya jika si penipu ulung itu akan menikahimu?" tanya sang ayah sinis. Wanita itu semakin menundukan kepalanya, membuat sang ayah menghela nafas pasrah. "Mikoto, kau satu-satunya keluarga ayah. Ayah tak mau jika kau dihina nantinya. Hamil diluar nikah bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Jika memang si brengsek Senju itu menikahimu, bukan berarti gosip itu menghilang. Yang ayah pikirkan disini bukan hanya tentang ayah dan dirimu, tapi juga untuk anakmu. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang desa nanti jika mereka tahu kau yang selama ini dibanggakan mereka hamil tanpa suami. Kau pasti akan dicecar dan anakmu akan dijauhi. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Ayah?!" Mikoto menatap ayahnya terpana. Hitam kelam dikedua matanya telah memerah akibat tangisannya.

"Tak peduli terhormatnya suatu klan, jika ternodai dengan suatu skandal maka hancur sudah martabatnya didepan masyarakat. Mungkin benar pernikahan antara dirimu dan Tobirama akan meredam konflik yang kini sedang bergejolak antara Klan Senju dan Uchiha. Tapi jika alasannya karena ini, ayah rasa masyarakatlah yang akan menentangnya. Dan hal penting yang ayah ingin tanyakan, kau tidak lupakan kalau Tobirama itu sahabat kakekmu?"

"..."

Mikoto seketika terdiam. Kadang dirinya lupa kalau pria yang dicintainya itu telah berusia setengah abad.

"Demi kebaikan kita bersama, ayah mohon padamu untuk gugurkan kandunganmu itu. Kau paham?"

Yang dapat Mikoto lakukan hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Rasanya hatinya hancur mengetahui bahwa tak lama lagi anak yang masih berada didalam rahimnya tak mampu melihat dunia.

* * *

Malam itu pertengahan musim dingin ketika Mikoto memutuskan mengakhiri penderitaan anaknya. Berbekal jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya yang membesar serta syal yang melilit lehernya agar tetap hangat, wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu menerobos dinginnya malam bulan januari itu.

Jalanan sepi tak menyurutkan langkahnya. Dengan langkah gontai, wanita itu menerobos hujan salju yang melanda Tokyo. Semua itu demi satu tujuan, membawa jauh-jauh anaknya dari jangkauan klannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Mikoto. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara pekikan wanita membuat Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan lemah, kepalanya mendongak guna menatap sahabat karibnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kushina?"

"Ya Tuhan, Mikoto. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Dirinya tak mampu melawan ketika tubuhnya terjengkang kebelakang akibat pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Kushina-"

"Jangan bicara dulu, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang!" ujar wanita pirang itu tegas. Dengan hati-hati, dituntunnya sahabat karibnya itu kearah jalanan apartemennya dengan pelan, mengingat kandungan Mikoto yang telah memasuki trimester ketiga.

"Apa kau gila? Ini sedang hujan salju dan kau malah berkeliaran diluar rumah? Kau itu sedang hamil Mikoto, pikirkan nasib dirimu dan anakmu." sungut Kushina ketika keduanya telah sampai di apartemen sederhana milik wanita dari klan Uzumaki itu.

"Aku tahu Kushina. Tapi ini penting." lirih Mikoto.

"Hal penting apa sampai membuatmu yang tengah hamil 8 bulan berkeliaran malam-malam?"

"Kau tahu kan Kushina kalau keluargaku menolak hubunganku dengan Tobirama-kun?" Kushina mengangguk. "Kau juga tahu kan kalau kehamilanku ini dirahasiakan dari penduduk di desaku?"

Kushina kembali mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Aku bisa minta tolong?"

Alis pirang di depan Mikoto terangkat. "Apa?"

"Tolong kau jaga anakku."

Kushina terdiam sesaat. Tampak memproses kata-kata sang sahabat yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"APA?!" pekik Kushina. "Tapi Mikoto-"

"Kumohon Kushina. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga anakku."

"Tapi-"

"Kau tahu kan kalau selama ini aku mengulur waktu ketika ayah menyuruhku menggugurkan kandunganku?" Kushina mengangguk. "Kau juga tahu kan kalau ayah memindahkanku ke Tokyo agar tak ada kenalanku yang tahu kalau aku hamil?" Kushina lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Jujur saja, selama ini aku tak mau menggugurkan anakku. Tapi aku tak bisa menentang kehendak ayah maupun para tetua Klan Uchiha. Tobirama-kun juga tak ada kabarnya." Mikoto menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Dielusnya perutnya yang membesar itu lembut. "Aku takut, Kushina. Aku takut kalau seandainya bayiku ini lahir, pertikaian antara Klan Senju dan Uchiha semakin memanas. Aku takut kalau Tobirama-kun tak ingin bertanggungjawab dan tak mengakui bayiku ini sebagai anaknya. Aku takut Aku takut apa yang akan terjadi pada bayiku nanti."

"Mikoto!?" desah Kushina. Digenggamnya tangan sahabatnya lembut. Sungguh, dirinya ingin membantu Mikoto. Tapi jika itu artinya harus mengurus anak Mikoto, Kushina angkat tangan. Bukan, bukan karena Kushina tak mau. Tomboy-tomboy begini dirinya itu penyuka anak kecil. Ada alasan yang jelas mengapa dirinya tak bisa merawat anak Mikoto, dan sahabatnya itu jelas tahu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau 2 bulan lagi aku akan kembali ke Rusia?" kini giliran Mikoto yang mengangguk. "Kalau anakmu itu ikut denganku, kemungkinan besar kau tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Apa kau mau?"

"Asal dia baik-baik saja, aku tak masalah." kata Mikoto tegas.

Kushina menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kadang dia sebal kalau harus berhadapan dengan sifat superioritas milik Mikoto. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa merawat anakmu. Kau tahu kan kalau Rusia bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk perkembangan anak. Aku tak mau kalau nantinya calon keponakanku itu terlibat dalam konflik yang ada disana."

Mikoto terdiam. Yang mampu dia lakukan hanya mengelus-elus perutnya.

* * *

"Kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Kushina lembut. Tangannya sibuk mengayun-ayunkan gumpalan kain berisi bayi laki-laki yang baru dilahirkan Mikoto. Senyum kecil tercetak di bibirnya. Bayi ini sungguh mirip Mikoto.

"Tidak!"

Penolakan Mikoto yang diucapkan dengan sedikit bentakan membuat Kushina mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya sahabat karibnya itu tengah memandang langit-langit atap kamar rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Kondisi wanita Uchiha itu tak begitu baik. Kondisinya yang lelah karena sehabis melahirkan diperparah dengan air mata yang sedari tadi meluncur melewati pipinya. Yang bisa Kushina tangkap, Mikoto tengah rapuh dan ini semua karena pria itu.

"Mikoto?"

"Kau tidak dengar kalau aku bilang tidak?"

"Tapi Mikoto, dia itu putramu."

Suara hembusan tertahan yang keluar dari hidung merah Mikoto membuat Kushina ikut-ikutan menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Kau tak mau melihatnya untuk terakhir kali?" bujuknya lagi.

"Agar aku tidak bisa melepasnya pergi? Tidak, terima kasih." tandas Mikoto tanpa sedikitpun melirik sahabatnya itu. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dan Kushina takkan mampu merubahnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kuharap kau tak menyesal." ungkap Kushina akhirnya sebelum membawa bayi mungil dalam gendongannya menjauh dari ibu sang bayi.

_Yang tidak keduanya sadari, ini baru awal dari perang saudara._


End file.
